narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Desert: Hand
Shinki Hey, I was looking back at a scene from Boruto: Naruto the Movie and noticed that Shinki captured the flag with what looked liked a closed fist made of Iron Sand. I wanted to add Shinki as a user for the technique if it was alright, I mean the only difference from the original technique is that Shinki uses Iron Sand instead of regular Sand like his father.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 22:51, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :If the criteria of being a user is making a fist out of a non-sand substance, then that would make Kaguya and Naruto users. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I get what you are saying, however Shinki uses Iron Sand instead of Sand so we could add it to trivia or something, I mean if that were the case than why not remove him as a user of Desert Suspension because that uses sand too. The only difference is that the technique is not considered a kekkei genkai unless used with Shinki's Iron Sand, same logic with Rasa and the Third Eye.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 19:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Trust me, i see no logic in him being a user of Desert Suspension but the talk page said otherwise... Rasa's usage of Thirdeye is identical to Gaara's so he's a user despite the substance it's made of. But back to the topic at hand, Shinki's Iron Sand didn't exactly take the shape of a hand, more so just looks like a clump in the movie and manga. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:33, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Not sure I'm not sure about listing Shinki as a user of this technique as the two differ. No it's not because he uses Iron Sand instead of regular sand, but he creates full arms instead of just hands, and uses them offensively and defensively instead. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:47, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :Bump. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:00, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Echhhhhh. It was fine keeping him as is..... Recycle.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:07, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I mean, using a technique in a different manner doesn't make it another technique, and given that Shinki's usage doesn't contradict the databook entry i don't see the new article being warranted. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:15, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Except you add Shinki to a page dedicated towards Gaara for the longest and because of that, we miss any information about Shinki's use, which is different. Gaara's has never used the technique the way Shinki does. Oh he uses iron-infused sand to create a giant arm like his father who creates giant hands. That must be the jutsu? Despite it acting as limbs for close range combat, unlike Gaara's use. I know Shinki's use of Iron Sand poses similar to his father's use with regular sand, but come on. We can be hasty to just throw him as user. And what's even crazier, is that the people who seem opposed to the separation have yet to even see that there is not even any information about Shinki's use, which is different. ::::@Saru On Contrary to that, the Fourth Raikage chops from the side is a different jutsu than him chopping down in the databook. So this can be the case but not this? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::I could argue that you're wrong, and sprinkle in some thoughtful ways we could've used to solve this "apparent issue" you're having without having to make a separate article (not that I care, really I don't....), but I'm not gonna because I know how petty you can get in situations like this, and what we'll get if I continue is more complains about how I apparently have changed, and how you won't acknowledge anything we say per it being "ridiculous" (i.e. you have your own headcanon, and not willing to listen to reason. Can't really blame you, been there myself plenty a time.)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:16, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Per consistency, Shinki is a user of this technique as he is a user of Desert Suspension. The talk page was fine with him being added as a user of that technique due to his usage being similar enough in function to Gaara's, which is exactly the case here. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:29, May 26, 2018 (UTC) @Serk Oh you know me so well, not. I have acknowledgement problems? That is far from the truth. I take in everyone's opinions if it has justification to it. Just because I'm opposing you on the argument and I'm not swayed to your side, doesn't mean I'm being ass. If I have a strong view on something, damn well I'm going to say it. I never cross the line in my comments. Anyways I'm really not trying to be for the bs with u, so please stop yourself now and leave me be if you just want to try to irk me. @Saru So it's all for the matter of consistency you say? So if one technique gets a pass, all do that seem similar. Ok. Glad to know that's how you guys like to think. Again, Gaara creates hands and doesn't use them to substitute like actual hands for combat like Shinki does with full arms. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:16, May 26, 2018 (UTC)